


Two Powerful Women On A Beach

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [24]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Yamuraiha and Myron meet up and chat a bit.
Relationships: Yamuraiha/Myron Alexius
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Kudos: 8





	Two Powerful Women On A Beach

**Author's Note:**

> i have come down with a fever and im getting a viral rash, so itll be a couple weeks before i feel better. still! one more day and i shall be finished and resting

Yamuraiha settled down on the beach of the summit island, happy for a break around negotiations. Soon after she did, another sat by her, one of the redheaded Fanalis.

"Hello there," she said, smiling.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Myron," Myron said. She extended a hand. Yamuraiha took it and shook.

"I'm Yamuraiha." She really didn't want to breach politics here. "So..."

"So..." They looked away from each other for a moment.

"What do you like to do?" Yamuraiha asked.

"Oh! I like to read," Myron said. She felt a little intimidated by Yamuraiha's sudden sparkly eyes.

"What kind of stuff do you like to read?"

"Uh, mostly politics and law so I can assist my brother."

"Oh, that's lovely~ I'm a magic nerd, myself."

"Right, you're a water magician. What's it like to use magic?"

"It's incredible! You can feel the power moving through you and into your staff, then out as a spell. Being able to see something of your own creation..." She sighed happily.

"I've never really created anything. I just destroy or entertain nobles," Myron said. Yamuraiha looked at her and frowned.

"That's too sad." She thought for a moment. "You made me smile just a moment ago."

Myron chuckled. "I don't know if that counts."

"It does!" They looked at each other. Myron smiled softly.

"So... Sinbad is pretty clever, huh?"

"That he is. So is Kouen."

"Yeah. And my brother." That launched Myron on a spiel as she talked about his accomplishments.

"What about yours?"

"Are you kidding? I can study and fight, but I can't do what he can."

"Show me how you fight. I'd like to see."

Myron blinked, then nodded and stood. Yamuraiha summoned an ice form for her. It was shattered in a half second.

"Whoa! Can I try to make one you can't break?"

"Sure." They kept summoning and kicking. Yamuraiha figured out how to strengthen the ice, but still didn't quite reach that point.

"Incredible!"

"It's improper for a lady, though."

"Who cares? You're strong and intelligent, two of the best qualities I can think of in someone~"

"R-really?" Myron blushed. Yamuraiha nodded and smiled brightly. Then a bell rang.

"Oh, time to go!" She hopped onto her staff and flew to the table. Myron watched her fly away and touched her cheek, feeling the heat.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps in the future, they can reunite


End file.
